Puerca
by Ragdoll Physics
Summary: —Tú me diste una flor antes, una peonía roja, y según investigué su significado indica que me deseas ardientemente. Por lo que busqué una que tuviera un significado parecido y encontré esta para ti, Ino. OneShot.


_Primera historia de la serie de OneShot de SaiIno, "La raíz de la flor"._

* * *

**Música inspiradora: **Javiera Mena - Espada

* * *

**La raíz de la flor**

«**Puerca**»

_Por Ragdoll Physics_

* * *

El _Kunai_ Oxidado se alzó ante él como una aparición que jamás había visto antes, la taberna cobraba vida los días libres durante la noche y en el día no era más que una edificación fea y cerrada. Sai entró sin detenerse demasiado en leer el letrero de la taberna que mostraba dos armas cruzadas y rotas para entender el nombre que bautizaba ese lugar. Sólo sabía que ese lugar era el favorito para los uniformados de toda la gama de edades y ni el Pato Envenenado ni el Bamboo Torcido le hacían una competencia decente. «No entiendo los nombres de las tabernas», se dijo Sai cuando divisó al Akimichi que lo había invitado en la barra central y no dudó en caminar hasta él.

—Buenas noches… —comenzó Sai, dándose un segundo para pensárselo mejor. «Gordo.»—, Choji. —Luego miró al resto mientras se sentaba en la barra, a un lado de Choji. «Perro. Amigo del perro.»—. Kiba. Kankuro. —Aunque sonrió, sólo el Akimichi se respondió la sonrisa de la misma forma. Ni Kiba ni Kankuro cambiaron su expresión de seriedad en todo el momento en el que acabó de saludar y pasaron así unos momentos más, hasta que intercambiaron miradas, cejas alzadas, palabras silenciosas en la boca—. ¿Hay algún problema?

Kankuro se eximió de responder y se llevó la jarra de cerveza a la boca para dar un sorbo largo y pausado. Kiba suspiró mientras miraba su propia jarra, sabiendo que no podía tomarla sin que se le notara demasiado su disgusto.

—Eres raro, eso es lo que pasa.

—Oh. —Sai abrió un tanto los ojos ante lo inesperado de esa respuesta, ¿es que era parte de los halagos sinceros que él solía dar? —. ¿Es que es algo malo?

Kankuro soltó una risa sin poder evitarlo y Kiba lo miró de reojo por su impertinencia. Sai continuó mirándolos todo el tiempo que le respondían, sin demostrar ninguna traza de disgusto en su semblante. Choji aclaró la garganta un tanto incómodo y les dedicó una mirada para que se comportaran, era como gigante con la habilidad de hacerlos callar de un golpe pero era demasiado noble para hacer algo así. Aun así el perruno atendió el mensaje.

—No del todo —respondió Kiba con los ojos entornados—, al menos no para ti.

—Está bien —murmuró feliz el pálido sin dejar de sonreír y Kankuro puso los ojos en blanco.

No tardó en aparecer una botella de cerveza frente a Sai y apenas le dio un sorbo mientras Choji buscaba entablar una conversación con él, al entender que ninguno de los otros dos estaba interesados en él. El gordo resultó ser un buen conversador y no le molestaba que Sai no dijera mucho o no bebiera tanto como él. Desde que Naruto estaba de novio con la heredera del Clan Hyuuga, su vida social se había reducido alarmantemente para el resto, no precisamente para él, y el amistoso Akimichi le había propuesto esa salida a modo de ayuda. Ayuda que él no consideraba que necesitaba.

—¡Salud por eso! —exclamó Choji levantando la botella individual en el aire y haciendo el ademán a Sai para que hiciera lo mismo. Cuando lo imitó, el robusto hizo chocar las botellas fuertemente, ya no tan consciente de la profundidad, y bebió hasta la última gota mientras que Sai dejaba de vuelta en la mesa su botella. De la infinidad de cosas que no lograba entender, una de ellas era el excesivo y casi desesperado rito de beber alcohol.

Eso y brindar salud cada vez que se agotaba un tema.

—Oh, mira. ¡Ya era hora! —dijo Choji mientras miraba de reojo a la puerta de la taberna y reconocía a un trío que acababa de entrar al _Kunai_ Oxidado. Era Shikamaru junto a Sakura e Ino—. ¡Aquí! —les avisó aun cuando ya los habían divisado y la rubia se encaminaba en un trote lento hasta ellos, siendo la primera en llegar. Sakura fue la última en acercárseles y el único hombre de los tres se eximió de saludar al resto para sentarse a un lado de Choji, haciendo una mirada el saludo apropiado para Shikamaru—. No sabía que ustedes también iban a venir —dijo feliz el gordito refiriéndose a las chicas—, invité a Sai —comentó lo obvio apuntando al pálido—. Pueden unírsenos si quieren.

—Nos juntaremos con Tenten —se excusó la del pelo rosado enseguida y buscó entre la multitud a la susodicha. Cuando dio con ella levantó la mano y saludó a lo lejos. Las esperaba en las mesas del rincón.

—¡Sai! —dijo la rubia mientras juntaba las palmas de las manos frente sus labios, visiblemente feliz. El chico pálido le sonrió a las chicas como siempre hacía y Sakura lo miró desde detrás de su amiga con un semblante peligroso—. Qué maravilloso verte por estos lados, ¡te divertirás tanto! —comentó excitada y miró por sobre el hombro para buscar a Sakura para que la secundara con sus dichos pero sólo consiguió un asentimiento de cabeza no del todo convencido, con los ojos en blanco y un suspiro de por medio. Ino volvió la cara ignorando por completo su desaire.

«Puerca.»

—También es bueno verte, Bonita —dijo al cabo de unos tres segundos más tarde, cuando el diálogo mental consigo mismo terminaba de desconcentrarlo. Sabía que no debía llamarla por el sobrenombre por el que Sakura lo hacía porque por alguna razón sólo ella podía decirlo sin que el resto se lo tomara a mal.

Ino se sonrojó un tanto y miró para abajo para sonreír a gusto, sin que alguien le dijera algo y Sai le sonrió a tono, sin entender más allá del cumplido bien hecho. Sakura suspiró y Kiba chasqueó la lengua mientras bebía cerveza, ¿qué era lo que molestaba al resto?

—Hola, Sai —saludó la del pelo rosa con desgano.

—Hola… —«Fea.» —, fea.

El golpe no se hizo esperar pero no fue tan fuerte como de costumbre, quizás porque estaban en una taberna y habían muchas personas alrededor. De todas formas, la palma de Sakura quedó impresa en su mejilla con un rubor caliente por mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué no vino Sasuke?

Sakura entornó los ojos verdes casi con odio y cuando respondió, fue rápidamente detenida por Ino.

—A él no le gustan estas cosas.

—¡Es que es noche de chicas! —interrumpió Ino al ver que Sakura se apagaba rápidamente por ese simple comentario y luego se volteó a Sai—. De todas formas, Sai, siempre estarás bienvenido con nosotras, ¿no, Sakura?

La del pelo rosa no dijo nada y tras unos momentos se alejó hacia la mesa de Tenten sin decir más que levantar la mano a modo de despedida del resto. Casi todos respondieron de la misma forma, menos Sai, Ino y Kankuro.

—Pensé que dijiste que era noche de chicas —atinó a decir Sai cuando la información no concordó en su cabeza y la rubia se rio amenamente por la equivocación.

—Es un decir —dijo y luego puso las manos en sus caderas desnudas, esperando una respuesta—. Te divertirás más con nosotras que con los chicos —bromeó, recibiendo una mirada aburrida de Shikamaru y un bufido divertido de Choji.

Sai decidió cambiarse al bando de las chicas cuando sopesó los dos escenarios, aunque su decisión se basó en su incapacidad de negarse a las propuestas. ¿Por qué no ir con las chicas? Sería exactamente lo mismo, pensaba, y se levantó de su asiento tomando la botella de cerveza que había bebido hasta la mitad. Choji dijo algo simulando sentirse ofendido pero rápidamente le dio la espalda para seguir con la conversación que llevaba con Shikamaru. Lo había superado fácil. Y los brazos de Ino se le enredaron en el suyo para escoltarlo hasta la mesa de Tenten.

El pálido miró los brazos desnudos de la mentalista varios pasos en silencio, tratando de explicarse aquel gesto. Las mujeres y sus contactos no eran un terreno conocido para él.

—¿Tienes dificultades para caminar? —preguntó ignorante y la rubia se rio amenamente mientras apoyaba su cabeza suavemente sobre su hombro, sin responderle absolutamente nada.

—Eres tan… —dijo Ino y se incorporó para sonreír, sin terminar la frase. Estaba enternecida y llegaban a la mesa.

—¿Soy tan qué?

Más risas y más confusión para Sai. Ino se le soltó para deslizarse en el sillón para dos, enfrentándose a Sakura y a Tenten que miraban incrédulas cómo su noche de chicas se destruía con el ingreso de un chico en su mesa. Sai no se vio para nada aludido por ello y pronto llegaron las bebidas de las chicas. Todas eran preparaciones coloridas y bastante adornadas con quitasoles diminutos, trozos de fruta y hojas de hierbas aromáticas que a Sai se le hizo difícil que fueran bebidas alcohólicas..., hasta que las vio desinhibirse con una rapidez asombrosa. La cerveza no debe haber sido nada en comparación a esos jugos decorados.

Las chicas comenzaron hablaron de sus rutinas y Sai aprendió sin mucho problemas las vidas de ellas. De Sakura ya sabía que pasaba la mayor parte de su día en el Hospital o junto a Tsunade, haciéndolas de aprendiza o esclava, dependiendo del ánimo de la antigua líder de la Aldea. Además se las estaba arreglando para ser parte importante y presente en la vida del Uchiha, bien acompañándolo en sus quehaceres domésticos o sentándose en silencio junto a él en el parque, dejando solas a sus amigas recurrentemente; éstas siendo palabras de la propia Ino. Sakura no desmintió ni afirmó lo que dijo su amiga porcina y simplemente se terminó su jugo color verde limón de un sorbo y comiéndose la ramita de menta que tenía de adorno.

De Tenten supo que llevaba muchas idas a la Muralla infame sin entender por qué estaba siendo llamada reiteradamente allí, y que estaba considerando seriamente el enseñar en la Academia por un tiempo solamente para escapar de su trabajo en altura.

—Es porque a la señora Tsunade le caes mal —dijo Ino comiéndose la fresa que estaba apuñala en el borde de la copa y el jugo mojó sus labios maquillados de forma que la rubia tuvo que pasarse la lengua para detener el sangrado de la fresa. Tenten exclamó un horror—. Es cierto, empezó a llamarte a la Muralla desde que la pillaste en ese «negocio» dudoso con el _chunnin_ del que no hablamos. —Luego se volvió a su compañero de asiento—. Es el rumor de pasillo que nadie quiere hablar porque terminas una temporada como vigilante en la Muralla —le explicó servicialmente a Sai sin hacerle caso a las demás.

—¡No vi nada! —se excusó Tenten como si estuviera frente a la mismísima Tsunade—. Sólo entré sin anunciarme y vi que tenía la mano sobre la rodilla de…

—¡Shh! —chistó Sakura con sonoridad y Tenten terminó por taparse la boca con las manos, como si no estuviera segura de que mantendría el secreto con sólo cerrar la boca—. Si dices el nombre jamás saldrás de la Muralla…, o peor…

—Decimos que si dices su nombre tres veces, la señora Tsunade llegará y te matará de una patada —le explicó otra vez con diligencia la rubia para que Sai entendiera mejor pero para él no eso no tenía sentido ni era divertido como lo fue para Tenten y Sakura.

Pidieron la segunda ronda de tragos y las chicas se intercambiaron las copas sin importarles beber de la misma pajilla, como si fueran hermanas. A Sai le trajeron otra cerveza para que siguiera acompañándolas en el beber pero jamás le pidieron más que una o que otra opinión por temor a que las ofendiera. Pero ahora ya no hablarían de sus vidas, la sangre de las chicas ya estaba borracha y comenzaron a hablar de la vida de otras personas, siendo su opinión hiriente perfecta para la ocasión y las hacía reír con las verdades que pensaba del resto.

—He visto en Inteligencia muchas veces a Anko —comenzó Ino con una seriedad totalmente fuera de lugar—, ya saben lo que me refiero, ¿no? —Y como si las demás no hubiesen captado, Ino infló sus mejillas antes de ponerse a reír al compás de sus amigas—. Al principio pensé que estaría embarazada pero la verdad es que no es así…

Para Sai ya estaba claro que la más chismosa de las tres era Ino mientras que la que reía con más culpa era Sakura, pero parecía que eso hacían las chicas y Sai se preguntó por qué se enojaban con él por hacer lo mismo que ellas. Aun así tuvo la prudencia de no decirlo en voz alta.

Un sonido hizo que las chicas redirigieran la mirada al unísono. Sai vio que Ino se encontró frente a frente a una pareja que se daba un beso lento, dándose pausas para decirse cosas el uno al otro, tan bajas que sólo se los veía modular. La rubia arrugó la cara como si le diera asco y murmuró «Ugh, parejas» antes de apartar la cabeza con celeridad. Sai la observó en silencio con las manos debajo de la mesa, apoyadas en sus rodillas.

—¿No te gustan las parejas?

—No me gustan cuando no estoy en pareja.

Tenten soltó una risa sin querer y el pálido la miró reírse un buen rato hasta que se calló y volvió a observar a la rubia que mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios maquillados. Al verse encarada, ella apoyó su mano sobre las suyas debajo de la mesa, fuera de la vista de las demás emulando lo que habría visto Tenten con el _chunnin_ misterioso y la señora Tsunade. Si la vieran, ¿iría a matarlas si pronunciaran su nombre tres veces?

Sai miró la mano de Ino sobre la suya y luego alzó la mirada otra vez antes de responder.

—Ya veo.

Las chicas no sobrevivieron a una tercera ronda y dieron por terminada su noche de chicas más un chico.

* * *

A Sai lo llamaron a la Muralla al día siguiente y no pudo evitar pensar que el rumor de las chicas se había hecho realidad, aunque no recordara que la leyenda también considerara el escuchar el rumor además de pronunciarlo. De todas formas no se sentía abrumado ni siquiera por las malas anécdotas que contaba Tenten acerca de la cima. Que hacía un frío del demonio, un viento que te hacía tambalear en los adarves y que era jodidamente aburrido pasar horas ahí arriba. No le tenía pavor ni al frío ni al viento y para el aburrimiento llevaba un pincel y una libreta para cuando le tocara descansar en la torre de vigilancia.

Al pasar por la calle principal vio la famosa Florería Yamanaka y se detuvo cuando la entrada hecha de flores lilas, azules y blancas le llamó la atención. Un par de abejas zumbaban sobre su cabeza y hasta vio una mariposa volando a su lado, cosas que no se veían a menudo dentro de la ciudad y sonrió tocando la trayectoria imaginaria que había seguido el insecto alado con sus yemas.

Ino estaba dentro hablando con alguna clienta y le señalaba flores y precios, con esa forma peculiar que había adquirido en el último año. Sai no recordaba que ella tuviera la voz tan pausada y casi grave, ni esa elegancia que decía Tenten que tenía, cuando la había conocido era tan chillona como Sakura y tan ordinaria como cualquier otra chica de la Aldea. ¿Podía decir que era hermosa? No lo tenía claro pero sus movimientos casi acuáticos sí los consideraba más bellos que antes, incluso podía imaginársela nadando dentro de su tarro de tinta, manchada de negro en todas partes. Miró hacia abajo buscando la mano que llevaba un pincel y lo examinó en silencio, dándole la vuelta hasta quedar mirando la parte opuesta al pelo, esa que no era más que era un palo grueso de madera pálida y dura.

«Oh.»

Cuando la chica se fue de la tienda con un ramillete de flores blancas y lilas, Ino la acompañó hasta la entrada y ahí fue cuando lo vio. Sai no se sintió abrumado por haber sido pillado espiándola y esperó a que la chica se le acercara lo suficiente para entablar una conversación calma, pero lo que hizo Ino en principio no fue saludarlo sino que extenderle una flor roja que llevaba en la mano. «Un regalo», pensó Sai un tanto turbado y lo aceptó con las correspondientes gracias de la buena costumbre. Ino se sonrió amenamente y siguió sin despegar los labios para decir algo y el silencio se alzó ante ellos.

—¿Estabas buscándome, Sai? —preguntó al fin ella con los ojos cerrados y pegando el mentón en el cuello, se veía complacida.

Sai se permitió sonreír antes de responder.

—No.

Ino abrió los ojos lo que más pudo, asombrada por su respuesta, no esperaba otra cosa más que aquello, ¿por qué estaría él mirándola desde la calle?

—Pasaba por aquí cuando tus flores me llamaron la atención —le explicó con su voz usual y la mentalista logró sanarse del mal momento con un suspiro—. ¿Por qué la flor? —le preguntó mostrándole la pequeña flor roja que tenía en la mano que antes tenía libre.

—¿Y por qué no? —expuso Ino con las manos sobre su cintura. Esa respuesta desconcertó a Sai, si había algo más complicado que lo que era normal entre las personas, lo que no tenía sentido era más complicado todavía—. Quién sabe, quizás después tú me regales algo sin tener motivo alguno. Una pintura tuya, por ejemplo.

—Oh. Por supuesto que puedo pintarte algo… —respondió para regocijo de ella. «…Como una puerca en el barro. No, en la tinta.» —, Bonita.

—¿Por qué te demoras tanto en responder? —quiso saber la rubia con un tono curioso, todavía sonriente, y Sai se permitió pensar bien en la respuesta, dándole más énfasis al misterio de por qué Sai se demoraba tanto en seguir la conversación, sopesando las posibilidades de respuesta. Al cabo de unos segundos, el pálido sonrió con los ojos cerrados, tal y como lo hacía siempre.

—A veces la gente se enfada cuando hablo sinceramente —le dijo sin cambiar la expresión pero Ino la cambió por completo, yendo de efusiva a ensimismada—, pienso bien en qué decir, aun cuando sé que no es cierto.

—¿Que no es cierto…? —repitió la rubia, negándose a creer que todo lo que ya le había dicho Sai era una mentira, una estrategia para que no se enfadara con él—. ¿Cómo es que a Sakura la llamas fea todo el tiempo? ¿Es que acaso la crees bonita? —Que a ella la creyera fea y a Sakura bonita era una idea que la mortificaba.

—Realmente creo que es fea.

Esta vez Ino fue la que demoró en responder, atontada por las respuestas confusas y no tuvo más remedio de preguntar aquello que la estaba asustando.

—¿Y yo?

—No entiendo tu pregunta.

—¿Realmente soy bonita para ti?

—No, en realidad. —Una espada desgarró el corazón de Ino, haciéndolo sangrar, secarse, desmembrarse y terminar hecho polvo. ¿No? ¿Seguía viva?—. Pero te encuentro distinta y realmente me gustaría verte revolcándote en lodo como una puerca.

El cerebro de Ino entró en un coma profundo tras haber sido insultada de la peor forma posible.

—¿Como una puerca…? —repitió con un susurro letal, la rubia se había encogido de hombros y su flequillo cayó sobre su cara de tal forma que le ocultó una porción más grande de rostro que lo usual. Sai asintió sin problemas.

—Eso dije.

Ino alzó la cabeza con una rapidez que instó al pálido a dar un paso hacia atrás, ante la inminencia del golpe de sus frentes y pudo verla con claridad. La mentalista tenía la cara completamente roja por la ira y el ceño fruncido endurecía su mirada, y cuando abrió la boca la voz casi grave se hizo aguda como la recordaba antes.

—¡Idiota!

Una bofetada en la mejilla y la rubia se de vuelta sobre los talones para retornar a la Florería y cerrar de un portazo la entrada y de paso, destrozando la campanita que estaba colgada en la puerta y que dio una última melodía triste antes de caerse a pedazos al suelo. Sai se acarició la mejilla donde ya era común que lo abofetearan las mujeres y se preguntó por qué Ino se había ofuscado si lo que había dicho había sido algo positivo, algo que para él le parecía una imagen bien erótica y hermosa, casi como una obra maestra.

El pálido se encogió de hombros sin entender nada de lo que había ocurrido y vio que la rubia se dirigió a la parte trasera e invisible para los clientes o las personas que caminaban por la calle como él. De todas formas tenía que estar en otro lugar a esa hora y se adentró al flujo de personas que caminaban al centro de la calle para llegar a su destino.

* * *

Sin que le sorprendiera mucho el hecho de que Tenten sí estaba condenada a la Muralla, compartió con ella el asiento de madera dentro de la torre de vigilancia cuando Kiba salió a hacer el recorrido por los adarves colindantes junto a su enorme perro.

La chica de los moños y las trenzas se apoyó malamente en la pared antes de dar un sonoro suspiro y exclamar lo aburrida que estaba de su situación. «¡Odio la jodida Muralla!» le escuchó decir como un rosario un centenar de veces y hasta lo mucho que le gustaría que aquel _chunnin_ del que no hablaban, y que era el supuesto motivo de todos sus males, conociera a otra mujer y dejara a la antigua líder de la Aldea por ella. Después Tenten se ponía pálida y se retractaba de todo lo que había dicho, mirando hacia todas partes como si esperara la patada de la muerte que venía cuando se pronunciaba el nombre del _chunnin_ prohibido.

—Creo que ya estaré condenada aquí hasta el otro año —bufó la chica cuando se convenció de que no habían orejas en la torre de vigilancia—. Estúpido _chunnin_ del que no hablamos… —y pateó el suelo arenoso de la torre de vigilancia hasta que soltó unas piedritas de piedra caliza y las hizo rodar hasta la entrada.

—Dudo realmente que sea debido a eso —contestó Sai mientras ponía una mano sobre su libreta de bocetos con la intención de comenzar a dibujar. Tenten hizo una mueca de desgano, irritada por su falta de fe en la leyenda urbana del _chunnin_ del destino y la princesa de las babosas.

—Tengo pruebas de que es así —afirmó la morena con convicción y se sentó derecha sobre el asiento que compartían para comenzar a enumerar—. ¿Conoces al capitán Genma?

—Por supuesto.

Tenten sonrió como si hubiera conseguido su primera victoria.

—Su reputación es la de un mujeriego y su relación más mediática fue con su exnovia Hana Inuzuka. Creo que la engañó, al menos esa es la versión extraoficial, ninguno de su círculo habla —recitó y Sai no entendía a dónde venía su conexión con la otra leyenda urbana—. El asunto es que la señora Tsunade asignó a la señorita Shizune a su equipo cuando ellas volvieron a la Aldea —comenzó su relato, pronunciando el nombre de la mujer voluptuosa más bajo que un suspiro—, bueno, el capitán Genma hizo su movimiento y empezó a coquetearle a Shizune. ¿Y qué pasó? Al capitán Genma lo mandaron una temporada entera a la Muralla y la señorita Shizune sigue en su equipo.

—Eso no prueba nada.

—¡Tengo más historias! —protestó Tenten enfadada—. ¿Cómo no puedes verlo? ¡Es tan obvio! Es la única explicación a mi problema.

Sai sonrió sabiendo que eran muchas más las razones del por qué la llamaban tanto a servir a la Muralla y bastante más simples que una venganza de Tsunade, pero sabía por experiencia que no debía rebatirle la fe de una mujer si estaba tan empecinada en creerla, por más incoherente que fuera. Tenten se esforzó por recordar una evidencia hecha historia más convincente cuando él abrió su libreta y de ella cayó la flor roja que Ino le había dado más temprano, antes de enfadarse con él. La flor que había guardado entre las páginas se alojó en la tela de su pantalón y toda la concentración de la chica se fue por la borda cuando lo vio recoger la flor en silencio.

—¿Es de Ino? —quiso saber Tenten con una sonrisa pícara y Sai alzó la flor aplastada para darla vuelta entre sus dedos antes de responder.

—Sí.

—Ah… —suspiró ella con suspicacia y se obligó a tomar una pausa antes de continuar—. Sabes que todas las flores de Ino tienen un significado subliminal, ¿verdad?

Sai no lo sabía y así se lo hizo ver su semblante de sorpresa. A Tenten se le iluminó el rostro.

—Deberías buscar el nombre de la flor y su significado. Quién sabe, quizás te sorprendas con lo que diga.

* * *

Cuando Ino volvía del mercado con su cena precocida en la mano, tuvo que esforzarse en mirar desde lejos para asegurarse de que la visión que le mostraban sus ojos no era producto de la distancia. Al frente de la Florería la esperaba Sai, totalmente vestido de negro y con un paquete en las manos. Ino se esforzó para no ponerse a sonreír y apretó los labios cuando daba los últimos pasos hacia su residencia. Debía mantener al menos la visión del enfado que Sai le había hecho pasar cuando había reconocido que su apodo de «Bonita» no era del todo cierto.

Ino se detuvo frente a su puerta con las llaves titilando en su mano y los ojos celestes sobre él.

—Sai —dijo simplemente y una sonrisa suave se le escapó. Maldición, suspiró ella.

—Buenas noches… —Ahí viene la pausa, se dijo Ino con los hombros cayéndosele por la desilusión. Realmente quería que la llamara Bonita otra vez, aunque fuera una mentira—, Ino.

—¿Qué fue lo que pensaste en decirme? —preguntó sin más la rubia—. Lo que realmente piensas de mí.

—Pensé en que no debía decirte Bonita —sinceró con su calma de siempre—, porque ya sabes que no es lo que pienso de ti.

«Al menos está siendo sincero», se animó Ino sin poder dejar de sentirse abrumada y cabizbaja.

—Leí en un libro que debía disculparme dándote un regalo —dijo Sai, sacándola del trance, y la florista olvidó todo el problema con tan sólo la mención del regalo. El pálido tenía las manos ocupadas por un papel de envolver y se lo extendió hasta que lo viera directamente antes de desenvolverlo. Era una flor y muy grande, además de que traía consigo un olor putrefacto que obligó a Ino arrugar la nariz de inmediato—. Tú me diste una flor antes, una peonía roja, y según investigué su significado indica que me deseas ardientemente. Por lo que busqué una que tuviera un significado parecido y encontré esta para ti.

Era una «amorphohallus titanum» o falo titánico, y como su nombre lo indicaba hacía referencia al aparato reproductor masculino. Ino enrojeció sin saber si era por el falo hecho flor o porque Sai sabía lo que significaba la peonía roja. Definitivamente no se había puesto a pensar realmente en el significado de la peonía roja cuando se la había dado, sólo la tenía en la mano y ya está, y cuando la vio en sus manos todo cobró sentido. «Es cosa del destino», se dijo con mucho orgullo pero ahora todo eso se había desvanecido como el humo en el aire.

Ino se sintió caliente, tan colerizada que su cuerpo se entibió de golpe, y se preparó para darle una cachetada emulando a su amiga pero su mano sólo quedó lista para lanzar, sin lanzarla en absoluto. Sai miró su palma con la cara sin cambios evidentes en su rostro y la flor nauseabunda en sus manos.

—¿Es que me equivoqué de flor? —le preguntó entonces y la rubia no entendió por qué estaba siendo tan desconsiderado con ella. Ino se volteó sobre sus talones para volver a la florería, dando un chillido molesto de por medio y Sai la siguió a paso lento, casi despreocupado.

—¡No quiero esa flor asquerosa! —le gritó en tanto lo vio frente a ella, frente al mesón, y aquello la molestó aún más—. Eres un…, un…, ¡cerdo!

Sai abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, jamás habiendo sido llamado como ningún animal y por poco Ino creyó que había logrado ofenderlo…, hasta que Sai volvió a abrir la boca.

—Eso no es verdad, tú eres la que tiene un nombre que significa cerdo. —Un grito agudo e interminable brotó de la garganta de la rubia y Sai estuvo seguro de que esos perros que aullaban a lo lejos no eran una casualidad.

Ino se esforzó por hacer encajar su llave dentro del picaporte pero los temblores de rabia enloquecían su brazo y terminó por bramar una maldición antes de lograr abrir su casa y derribó la puerta con su cuerpo sin preocuparse realmente si la cerraba detrás de ella. Por supuesto que Sai entró detrás de ella con el silencio que a él lo caracterizaba y sólo el olor nauseabundo de la flor fálica le avisó a Ino que algo andaba mal cuando llegaba a la cocina.

—¿Por qué mierda me sigue ese olor? —masculló dándose la vuelta para descubrirlo con su expresión normal de seriedad, acunando su regalo fétido como si fuera un bebé—. ¡Qué estás haciendo dentro de mi casa!

—Dejaste la puerta abierta, pensé que me estabas permitiendo entrar —le dijo simplemente y la rubia chilló por tercera vez en esa rabieta. ¿Cómo lograba ser tan desesperante?

Ino lanzó su cena precocida en el mesón y la caja congelada se deslizó hasta que llegó al borde y terminó por suicidarse cayendo al suelo. Pero aquello no logró enojarla más de lo que estaba, en ese punto ya nada le importaba y Sai miró la caja estropeada en el suelo con la intensidad que lo caracterizaba. Ino se encaminó hasta una botella de vino abierta y una copa servida, pero en vez de beber de la copa tomó la botella entera y dio tres sorbos colmados como si eso hiciera desaparecer a Sai de su cocina.

—No tienes cena —afirmó Sai y la rubia se empezó a reír de una forma que no le pareció real, era el híbrido de burla, tristeza y cansancio—, y el vino no te alimentará.

—La verdad es que no me interesa —respondió más calmada Ino y bebió otro sorbo corto antes de extenderle la botella para compartirla. Cuando estuvo cerca de Sai, la florista tuvo una arcada involuntaria y se apretó la nariz con los dedos—. No puedo soportar ese olor, parece como si alguien que no se bañaba hubiese muerto hace meses. —Sai miró su regalo indeseado por unos instantes antes de mirar a Ino otra vez, sus ojos celestes se estaban sumergiendo en lágrimas de asco—. ¿Podríamos enterrarla? Hay una razón por la que enterramos a los cadáveres.

—Creo que sí podemos.

Ino lo guio hasta el patio que unía la residencia Yamanaka con la Florería y salieron al frescor de la noche con sólo las luces interiores de la casa iluminándoles el camino. La rubia llevaba la botella de vino en una mano y caminaba despreocupadamente por la oscuridad hasta que encontró un lugar apartado de las dos edificaciones, y señaló el montón de tierra sin cultivar con el pie. Sai miró el lugar y luego la miró a ella, y se hincó sobre la tierra para apuñalarla con su cuchillo largo para aflojar el terreno antes que excavar con sus manos.

—Entre más profundo mejor —indicó Ino dando pasos hacia atrás para alejarse del hedor, lo cual fue imposible—. ¡Mierda! ¡Siento que ese olor está pegado a mi cuerpo! —lloriqueó dando saltos asqueados y temblorosos como si tuviera un millar de arañas caminando en su cuerpo. Sai se sacudió la tierra de las manos al tiempo que se incorporaba del suelo.

—¿No deberías mojar la tierra ahora? —preguntó con curiosidad y la chica se apresuró para negarse.

—¡No quiero que crezca otra planta igual! —dijo—. Si llego a regarla será con agua bendita, ¡esa cosa no es una flor normal! —gritó Ino antes de recordar que había sido un regalo y se aclaró la garganta antes de invitarlo a seguirla de vuelta a la cocina—. Digo, no es del gusto de las personas con gustos usuales. —Pero Sai no cambiaba su expresión normal, como si no estuviera ofendido en absoluto—. Pero gracias por el gesto…, y acepto tus disculpas, aunque odio que me llamen puerca o cerda y no debería perdonarte aquello.

Sai se encogió de hombros.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué ser puerca es malo —le confesó y a Ino se sulfuró otra vez, pero esta vez su enfado decayó rápidamente porque ya llevaba varios enfados consecutivos. Lo dejó entrar por la cocina y ella dejó a un lado la botella de vino tinto cuando no necesitó más de sus efectos tranquilizadores, Sai por su parte se hincó a un lado de la caja estropeada de comida precocida y la levantó con cuidado de no ensuciar más comida de la necesaria. Separó la parte arruinada de la que podía ser salvada y botó a la basura lo que no servía antes de dejar la cena en el horno.

—A qué te refieres —preguntó Ino con suavidad, convencida de que no habría otro insulto de parte de él, pero prometiéndose que lo echaría de su casa si llegaba a suceder.

—A que no es al animal al que me refería sino a la connotación obscena que tiene, ¿entiendes? —explicó él como si estuviera hablando de alguna otra nimiedad e Ino enrojeció un poco cuando asintió una vez con la cabeza—. Creo que a muchos les daría una erección si te ven desnuda y manchándote en lodo como…

—¡Ya entendí! —lo interrumpió más roja que antes y haciendo uso nuevamente de la botella de vino para tranquilizarse. Sai se la quedó mirando con una sonrisa de las suyas. Luego de que se calmó y estuvo segura que de sus poros no manaba sangre, se atrevió a seguir hablando—. Entonces…, tú serías de esos muchos que les daría…

—¿Una erección?

—¡Deja ya de decir eso! —gritó—. Los dos sabemos que lo me refiero.

—Ah —suspiró—. Sí, me daría una.

Ino empezó a reírse casi con culpa y extendió la botella hasta Sai y esta vez la aceptó pero no la bebió, simplemente la tomó con una mano.

—¿Es que se debe beber en momentos así? —preguntó ignorante e Ino asintió sin dejar de sonreír. Sai la alzó y obedeció, dando dos sorbos colmados de vino sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

—Acabas de decirme a tu manera que me encuentras atractiva —confesó Ino tomando la copa que la esperaba servida y que había ignorado hasta ese momento, cuando Sai tenía la botella en su posesión. El aroma de su comida haciéndose en el horno comenzó a florecer, dejando atrás el hedor putrefacto de la flor fálica—. Y esto parece ser una cita.

* * *

**Nota de la Autorísima:** Mi primera historia del SaiIno y sí, lo dejé en la mejor parte jaja pero no pienso seguirla, no tengo idea de cómo sigue xD Esto ya fue una incursión muy grande y más si es humor, al menos a mi me dio risa escribirlo pero me costó un mundo desbloquear mi lado cómico. Espero que les haya gustado, por que a mí sí :D y eso me hace feliz jaja

La flor de Sai sí existe y le dicen también _la flor cadáver_ por el hedor que tiene xD Florece cada mil años, bueno, cada mucho tiempo jaja así que la hace especial también eso, además de su particular olor. Y que es gigantesca. Me da risa pensar que cuando Sai e Ino tengan una relación más madura, en el jardín de Ino comience a crecer un pene gigante con olor a muerto(?)

No tengo nada más que decir por ahora, espero continuar escribiendo sobre la pareja _cannon_ de Ino en el futuro y que no me cueste tanto como ahora jaja

Besos y adiós, Lady RP.


End file.
